


Day 323 - Night at the Museum

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [323]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Slash, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the third time it had happened and John was starting to wonder if Sherlock was going for some kind of record.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 323 - Night at the Museum

It was the third time it had happened and John was starting to wonder if Sherlock was going for some kind of record.

“Are you going for some kind of record?”

“Hm?”

“You, me, being banned from a museum? Seems to become a thing. Where we _get banned_.”

“That wasn’t my fault. I _caught_ the vase. And the idiot who threw it trying to get away from you.”

“I don’t think the curator saw it quite that way.”

“I noticed.” 

“You know, if we have to get banned from a museum, I’d prefer to get at least a mind-blowing orgasm out of it first. Not just some vase-and-thief-catching.”

Two days later he was sure that Sherlock _was_ going for a record as he got drawn into a dark corner behind a huge display case housing several dinosaur skeletons in the Natural History Museum, where Sherlock gracefully dropped to his knees and whispered, “Prepare to get your mind blown. And this time, we won’t get caught.”

As John was clinging to Sherlock’s shoulders helplessly, desperately trying to keep quiet, the last thing he cared about was being banned from the museum. He wasn’t too fond of exhibitions anyway.

Turned out that Sherlock was right in everything this time.

Although technically that is not correct, because it wasn’t John’s mind that he blew.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'museum'. 
> 
> Remember the last time the boys were banned from a [museum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/555502)?
> 
> Hey folks, it's your captain speaking!  
> I'm writing an original story about a tattoo artist at the moment and am looking for people who have a tattoo. If you were willing to talk to me about your ink, the reasons for getting it and the design, I'd be thrilled! Just give a shout in the comments or message me (actually, can you message people on AO3?). :D


End file.
